AO Drabbles
by No Wishing on the Never Star
Summary: Some AO fun.  So fluffy, smutty love to go around!  Each chapter is not relevant to the others.  I have written background info on each chappy so you know what's going on.  Femmeslash.
1. Come With Me

AO Drabbles

**Title: AO Drabbles**

**Author: OLIVIAplusALEX4eva**

**Disclaimer: Not mine, just wishful thinking on my part**

**Genre: Romance / general**

**Warning: Beware, femmeslash. I shouldn't even have to warn you, all love should be accepted among everyone whether it be same–sex or heterosexual. Gender of both the parties shouldn't make a difference. Anyways, contains femmeslash between two consenting adult females. The whole topic of EO, I believe, is highly overused and other pairings need to be shown no matter what type of sexual orientation.**

**Rated: Rated M for adult scenes in future chapters.**

**

* * *

****Chapter 1**

Come With Me

**Background info: Takes place when Alex requested to see Olivia and Elliot before she goes into Witness Protection. Only Elliot's not there in this ficlet.**

**Alex's P.O.V.**

I can't ask you to follow me into Witness Protection, but you're begging me to let you come with me.

What about your life here in New York? Your friends?

As we embrace in a warm hug, you whisper loving words into my ear, "I love you."

You kiss my cheek and slowly pull back to look into my cerulean eyes. Tears pool in our eyes as I murmur those endearments back and plant a chaste kiss to your trembling lips.

**"Venez avec moi,"(Come with me)** I whisper pleadingly, changing my mind abruptly.

You smile brightly and whisper, "Always."

* * *

Remember, R&R! and also, that this isn't a chapter-by-chapter story. Every chapter has its own scenerio and background info will be written so understand. These are drabbles, or ficlets if you prefer. 


	2. Scars

**Chapter 2**

Scars

**Background info: Olivia and Alex are married / committed with a little child.**

**3rd person P.O.V.**

"How'd you get that scar on your shoulder, Mommy?" asked a little girl with mahogany hair and distinct blue eyes.

Just as she was asking, Olivia walked through the doorway from the next room. She heard the girl's question and smiled sweetly down at her, squating at eye-level with the little girl.

Glancing up at Alex, she embraced the girl in a loving hug and whispered loud enough for Alex to hear, "Mommy had a boo-boo but it healed," Olivia explained in terms a child could understand.

"O-tay Momma," the little girl grinned at her Momma(aka Olivia) and then at her Mommy(aka Alex).

Alex, seeing the precious interaction between her committed wife and their child, picked the little girl up in her arms and kissed her cheek and whispered, "I love you babygirl." Alex planted a chaste kiss to Olivia's smiling lips and said, "Momma has a scar, too. Wanna see?"

The girl nodded and Olivia pulled at the collar of her dress shirt, revealing a pale, almost faded line on her tan neck.

"What happened, Mamma?"

Grinning mischieviously, "Mommy Alex bit me on accident," Olivia replied.

* * *


	3. Soaked

**Chapter 3**

Soaked

**Background info: Just a little smutty scene between... you guessed it, Alex and Olivia!**

**Olivia's P.O.V.**

I'm so wet, so wet that it's not funny.

Standing here in my tight jeans and no bra or shirt, feeling the cold air caress my exposed tummy and nipples, is making goosebumps appear on my skin.

My hands are handcuffed together, behind my back, just like you wanted. To be recalcitrant.

You're standing before me completely naked. I want to reach out and cup your breasts, tangle my fingers in your soft hair, but I can't. You're in charge right now.

You curl your hand around the back of my neck, drawing me in for a deep kiss. You capture my lips before plunging your tongue in my awaiting mouth.

After a few minutes of making out like a couple of horny teenagers, you teasingly pulled back, letting go of the back of my neck.

Your body is still pressed up against mine but your hands are trailing a path to my center so slowly. When you reach your destination, you slide two fingers inside me compassionately. Gradually you build a rhythm, pushing me towards the edge of coming. We are intimately in coalesce.

I moan loudly and rest my forehead on the top of your shoulder because I need help supporting myself. You keep thrusting your fingers inside of me, never relenting.

I cry out my appreciatation, moaning into your shoulder, your neck. I know you're smiling at my reactions.

Riding against your hand, your fingers, I finally come. I am so glad you didn't elongate your teasing, I don't think I could've taken it.

Riding the waves of my orgasm, I feel you pull out of me. I stifle a sigh when I feel myself empty. Empty of your touch, of your fingers.

My face is still pressed against the side of your neck until I hear your giggle. I lift my head off your shoulder and look at you questioningly. You show me your hand, which is completely glistened in my moisture in an impossibly copious amount.

I'm not wet, I'm soaked.

* * *

More to come. I will not repeat the warnings, disclaimers, genre, author, title, etc.. it's all in the 1st chapter. R&R please. 


	4. Taste

**Chapter 4**

Taste

**Background: Just a little naughty and hot scene between two SVU hotties.**

**

* * *

****Olivia's P.O.V.**

You taste like vanilla.

Your perfume is a subtle aroma of the sweet-smelling scent.

I bite down softly on your bare shoulder only to hear you gasp in my ear. You're standing here in front of me in your naked glory, nothing but a blush covering your delicious, lithe body.

Licking the newly made mark to soothe it, I place an abiding kiss to your pale neck. Pleased to hear your guttural plea to take you, I hum my appreciation.

I rubbed my body, already clashed together with yours, against your naked torso. Hearing your gasp of pain, I immediately pull away a little to relieve myself of my leather jacket. I must've rubbed up against your already sensitive nipples.

Letting the jacket drop carelessly to the floor, which was already littered with your clothes, I look up to meet your gaze. Your vision lowers until it reaches my chest.

You're standing there overtly checking out my ample cleavage, licking your lips as you stare.

You rest your hands at the base hem of my dress shirt, lifting the material ever so slowly until I'm completely rid of it, letting it fall from your grasp.

You grin and happily start your oral assualt on my now naked breasts.

You lift your head slowly, nipping my skin as you go, until you reach my lips. You softly nibble on my bottom lip and state in an amused tone, "You taste like chocolate." I smirk.

You are the vanilla to my chocolate.

* * *

R&R! please. A lot more to come!... not supposed to be a double meaning, lol. 


	5. Score

Chapter 5

Score

**Background: Just a little scene between Alex and Olivia.**

* * *

"Score!" Alex yelled as she clung to Olivia in pure, uncontainable excitement. 

"Whoa, Alex. Giddy much?" Olivia teased, slapping Alex on the ass.

"Yeah. We're in public, too!" Alex screamed in delight.

Olivia blushed crimson and self-consciously look around for any witnesses. Finding none, she looked up at Alex and smirked. "So, Alex scored in public. How many points is that now?" Olivia waggled her eyebrows suggestively, waiting patiently for Alex to get the intended innuendo.

A faint blush rose to Alex's face when she realized how their conversation could be interpreted to a complete stranger.

"Olivia! That's wrong on so many levels!" Alex exhasperated.

Olivia smirked again, "Then let's make it right." She caught the basketball that Alex passed to her and led the blonde inside to 'score'.

* * *

R&R, please and thank you. Happy Thanksgiving. Oh, and I've had writer's block on the 9th chapter of Pieces but I'm just now starting to work on it so it'll be updated in less than a week, if my computer still works by then.. -.- 

(-.-) ( -.- ) ( -.-)


	6. Be Serious

Be Serious

**Background: A little humourous scene at the squad. Pairings are as followed: Alex / Olivia, John / Odafin. :, My first attempt at a JF drabble. Enjoy.**

* * *

Alex _click clacked_ her way into the squad room and perched herself atop her usual spot, on the edge of Olivia's desk. With a finely manicured hand, she laid her hand on top of Olivia's and twined their fingers together. She winked at her lover and led her upstairs to the infamous cribs, silently, to keep suspicions at a minimal low amongst the other busy Detectives. 

Two hours later both beautiful women descended the cement steps, strutting their way back to Olivia's unusually clean desk with a bright smile lighting up their faces.

"You two have that 'freshly-fucked' look on your faces. Tell me, you stayed out of the bed I use, right?" Elliot whined at the two.

Olivia glanced up at Alex nervously and looked up at Elliot, "Umm... Sure."

"Aww! C'mon! Olivia and Alex! Please tell me you didn't," Elliot exasperated, this time directing his question at Alex.

Alex grinned from ear-to-ear at the digusted Detective and rolled her eyes playfully, "Of course we didn't. We were going over some case files in silence."

The chants of "Right", "Sure", and "Okay, whatever" could be heard around the room. The two lovebirds left for lunch immediately, trying to avoid further embarrassing, inevitable questions.

"I just hope Olivia doesn't get her pregnant," John feigned seriousness before bursting out in chuckles only moments afterwards.

"They're not the only gay couple here, ya'know. My man John and I are together," Fin announced with a cocky grin, shooting a playful glance at his partner, in every sense of the word. Johm drew Fin close and whispered, "I love you, Oda."

Elliot cooed, "Aww," before Captain spoke up, "Alright people, back to work!"

* * *

More to come, just had to take a break from Drabbles to finish Pieces and start up again on The Bed. Anyways, Five Reasons and The Bed will be updated soon--just give me time. Thanks. 


	7. Storm

Storm

**Background: AO ficlet. Guess who's afraid of thunderstorms... for the time being? **

* * *

Alex glanced at the VCR clock and sighed. _Midnight? This is going to be a long night._

She took a quick look out of the window that was a few feet behind the couch. _Still raining! _

Climbing out from the position she was sitting at on the sofa, she stood up and ran to her bedroom when she heard thunder rip through the nearly blackened sky. She climbed into bed and curled herself into a tight ball, covering all of her body with a blanket, not leaving any skin exposed, except for her powder blue eyes.

The storm was quickly drawing near. The closer it got the more nervous she became.

_Where's Olivia?_ Alex wondered silently. As she trembled slightly from the noise of the intense storm, she heard the sound of the front door opening.

"Alex, baby!" I came as soon as possible," Alex heard her girlfriend call out desperately.

"In here Liv," Alex cried out, trying to refrain from crying but to no avail.

Olivia rushed through the doorway, banging the door against the wall as she dove into Alex's bed and gathered her trembling body into her arms. Olivia slid her hands underneath Alex's blanket and gripped her sides, pulling her even closer. As soon as Alex felt Olivia's arms encircle her, she began to weep loudly in her lover's embrace.

Alex sobbed into Olivia's chest, whimpering incoherent fragments of a supposed sentence, "So scared... you weren't here... I needed you..."

Olivia's heart broke as she saw her girlfriend's sense of safety deteriorate.

Olivia knew that Alex couldn't be left alone during thunderstorms, the ones that mercilessly ripped through Manhattan's polluted skies. She had always been afraid of them, even as a young child. Olivia knew this and she made her way to Alex's apartment as quickly as she could possibly go.

"I know baby, I know."

Just as Olivia uttered these words, thunder cracked loudly, sounding as though it hit the apartment building. This only made Alex cry harder.

"Alex, honey. Ssh, don't cry too hard, you don't want to get sick. I'm right here, sweetie. I promise," Olivia coaxed the shivering and shaking younger woman.

The couple stayed like that for well over a hour before the storm let up. When it finally did, Alex began to calm down considerably. "I love you Liv," Alex murmured into the Detective's chest.

Olivia's heart swelled with an unfamiliar sensation: love. Sure, she knew she was in love with Alex, but she didn't know where Alex stood on their relationship. They hadn't said their I Love Yous yet, that is until now.

"I love you too, baby. I love you too," the now crying Detective whispered.


End file.
